


Feathers and Bone

by Hadrianus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Asexual Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Skinwalker Sam Winchester, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are bounty hunters. For a good price, they'll hunt down a wayward vagabond or criminal on occasion. And because they're John Winchester's sons, hunters will pay them to take care of a case or find some magical artifact.So when two archangels come to them to find a fallen angel, they're only mildly surprised. What does surprise them is the fact that they've been hired to find Castiel, an angel falling from Heaven, and uncover a plot to start the Apocalypse.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, so Sam and Dean will be a little different than the boys we've come to know and love. Yes, I tagged dark!Sam and Dean because these boys can get quite violent. But they aren't necessarily evil, persay.
> 
> (Also not complete, I don't know why it says it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, and the rules of the game are changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For atmosphere, listen to [this!](https://youtu.be/ScP5Nv-EhZ)
> 
> [Beta](https://my.w.tt/aTvCdHBk99)

A beautiful woman sat in a nondescript bar and drank some wine. A nameless bartender bustled around her, serving nameless patrons. 

She'd been here for hours, drinking bottle after bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and Malbec. All because of _them_.

The woman was angry, but more importantly, saddened. How else would you feel if your sibling couldn't see the error of their ways? But wouldn't cry over it like a child. She knew that they would die; she'd tried to get them to see reason at the beginning.

She'd been imprisoned for her troubles. For _years_ she sat alone in that cell made for her. And even when she'd been released, they'd blatantly ignored her. 

Well, no longer would she stand aside and watch this play out. If her sibling wanted to be a bullheaded idoit and have her clean up their mess; so be it. But this time, they'd be playing the game by _**her**_ rules.

She stood up, and walked out of the bar. Time and Fate owed her a favor anyhow, and this would be the perfect thing to use it for. 

It was time to remind her sibling _exactly_ who she was.


	2. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going angel huntin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title Song](https://youtu.be/_pgWkHHq_Kw)
> 
> [Beta](https://my.w.tt/Q3b9oeRk99)

"Winchester! You lot are hard to find. Where's your brother?"

Dean jolts awake, swearing profusely. Standing at the foot of his bed are two Archangels. Instantly, his magic silently crackles to life, swirling around him dangerously. 

One of them appears as a balding, white, middle aged man with a prominent midsection and beady eyes in a suit. He practically screams 'rich sleaze'. The other appears as a middle aged African American man who seems softer than his partner. But Dean can almost taste the darkness coming off of him. And so he dubs them, angel one and two.

Both angels remain blissfully unaware of the potential danger they could be in, if they make the wrong move. The Winchester brothers aren't known for their magic after all, and they'd like it to stay that way, thank you very much.

"Haven't you heard? Bounty huntin' is a cutthroat business boys. Everyone wants to be the best," Dean says, sitting up slowly. He doesn't take his eyes off of the Halos, but sends out a signal to Sam. "As for where my brother is, he's exercising, gettin' his fitness on. What can we do for you gentlemen?"

"You know what we are." Angel two says. 

"Not much can get through Bobby and Missouri's wards. And you two don't peg me as dumb skinwalkers."

"Well then! Let's get right down to business: we need you two to catch a rogue angel for us." Angel one says with a grin.

"I'm sorry. What?" Dean asks incredulously. 

"Her human name is Anna Milton. We need you to detain her for us."

"You're asking two 'mortals' to detain a rogue _angel_. Are you asking us to get killed?" Dean crosses his arms. Logically, yes he and Sam could detain a rogue angel easily. But as 'mortals'? It'd be a fucking miracle. 

"Anna cannot access her powers, seeing as she is cut off from Heaven."

"Uh-huh. Well then, I suppose Sam and I can track her down. We'll contact you once she is safely detained... Angel 1 and 2."

"Zachariah and Uriel," Zachariah corrects.

"Zachariah and Uriel. Until then."

The archangels disappear. Sam bursts into the room a second later after hearing them leave. "Dean! Did they hurt you? What did they want? Are we getting paid for this?" he asks, fussing over Dean. 

Dean waves away his hands. "I'm fine Sammy. They want us to detain a wayward angel going by the name Anna Milton. They know we're bounty hunters, so we better be getting paid for this. We ain't the best in both the supernatural and mundane world for nothin'."

"My name is Sam," he scowls, getting off of his brother's bed. "And we're hunting an angel? Isn't that out of our 'mortal' league?" 

Getting off the bed, Dean says, "Apparently she's been cut off from Heaven, whatever that means. See what you can dig up on her, and whatever you can find on angels and the like. I'll look for Enochian wardings. I didn't like how they were able to walk right in."

  
...

Sam found out Anna Milton was checked into Beverly Connor Behavioral Medical Center in Ohio last year. 

But when they get there, Anna is gone. After talking to her therapist, Dean and Sam decided to check out the Milton's house. 

"Despite being cut off from Heaven, Anna _clearly_ still has some powers, since she managed literally knock the demon out of that orderly." Dean grumbles, turning down the street on which Anna's mortal parents live.

"What did she mean when she wrote- stop the car now." Sam orders, flaring his nostrils. Dean eases to a stop, looking at his brother in concern.

"What?"

Sam lifts his nose in the air and opens his mouth slightly. A faint, slightly sweet, metallic smell tinted with fear wafts down the street.

"I smell blood. Any closer and it'll clog up my nose. You check out the house, and I'll see if I can track her down." Sam says. 

Dean looks out the window, checking for people. When he turns back to Sam, he's already shifted into his dog form, a German Shepherd-Great Dane mix.

"Roger that," Dean opens the glove box and grabs a worn brown collar. He slides it over Sam's head, and then opens the door. "Go get her hound dog." Sam glares at him, before getting out of the car.

He watches Dean close the door and drive up to the Milton's house. He exits Baby, looks at him, and strides up confidently to the front door. Sam turns and walks away. 

He has Anna's scent locked in his nose, thanks to Dean distracting the nurse. It's a pity, cause Sam loves a good hunt, and he can tell this one won't last long. Lazily, he follows her almost human scent that's tinged with fear.

It leads him to a large, ornate church. He sends out a signal to Dean and waits. While he's waiting, a Hellhound walks up to the church. 

Sam growls, telling it that this is _his_ hunt, and _his_ prey. The Hellhound scoffs and walks right past him. Angered, he gathers his power and leaps.

His teeth sink into the back of the hound's neck and his claws dig ruthlessly into the other's shoulders and flank. Sam's magic attacks at the same time, ripping and strangling. The Hellhound lets out a garbled scream, writhing and bucking.

Unseeing and unhearing, humans walk by the church. They are unknowing witnesses to the supernatural dogfight.

Sam tightens his jaw, ignoring the burn in his mouth. Hellhound blood was hot, as hot as the Impala's hood in summer. The Hellhound rolls over, trying to crush him. He releases his grip on it's shoulders and claws at the exposed throat.

Luckily for him, he gains purchase and digs his claws in. The life leaves the Hellhound almost instantly. Tiredly, Sam pushes the corpse off him.

"Sammy?"

At the sound of Dean's voice (when did he pull up anyway?), Sam gets up. He shoots a doggy grin at him and slowly wags his tail.

Dean rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head. "Can't take you anywhere huh? You're a mess,"

Sam looks down at his blood covered paws, then back up at his brother. Dean sighs, muttering a cleaning spell. As his brother's magic flows over him, Sam squirms happily. To him, Dean's magic feels like a warm hug.

"Come on. I need you human shaped for this," Dean tells him. Turning to the building, he reaches out with his magic to search for Anna. He locates her at the top of the church, hiding near the large, multicolored window. 

Dean turns back to Sam, who is human and collar free once more. "You good?" 

Sam smiles thinly at him. The disorientation of shifting from a quadruped to bipedal never disappeared, despite doing it since he could crawl. "Little disoriented, but I'll be ok," he replies. 

His concealed enthusiasm doesn't go unnoticed by Dean, but he doesn't comment on it. Sam always got excited when tracking a target. 

"Alright then," Dean says, entering the church. Sam follows right behind him, eager to find Anna. "The parents were knifed by demons. The angels could've warned us that angelbrite's a friggin beacon for trouble."

"They probably didn't care," Sam mutters. 

They climb up the stairs to the little room at the top. Sam can smell her fear, thick and potent in the air. He stops himself from lunging forward and looks to his brother. 

Dean nods, and looks towards where his brother was previously staring. "Anna, we know you're here. There's no use in hiding. We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us,"

"You were sent to hunt me, weren't you?" she asks. 

"Yes."

"You're going to turn me in to Heaven."

"Gotta pay the bills somehow sweetheart. 'Sides, could we really have refused their offer? How would it reflect on them to have the best bounty hunters in both the mundane and supernatural world turn them down? We could have been killed." Dean says. The last part wasn't entirely true though. The Winchester brothers were hard to kill, even if you happened to be an archangel.

"I suppose you couldn't have refused," Anna admits.

"But we're pretty much invisible to them right now, and we can make you invisible too, for a little while. We still gotta turn you in, but we can find something to give you a fighting chance. You just gotta trust us, okay?"

There's a beat of silence, then Anna cautiously walks out from her hiding spot. "You'll try to help me?" she asks, giving them both puppy eyes that can almost rival Sam's.

Now that his instincts have stopped screaming at him, Sam is able to speak. "We'll try."

A demon in a female vessel bursts into the room. "No time to explain, there's a big demon coming for Red's pretty little head. We need to go now." 

"Who are you?" Sam growls, stepping infront of Anna.

"I'm Ruby. Now let's go!"

"And why shouldn't we kill you?" Dean asks, gathering his magic. 

Ruby pulls out a knife and holds it handle first to the brothers. "This knife kills demons. We don't have time for this!" 

Dean takes the knife and looks at it. Foreign markings line the blade. As he examines them, he feels the demon enter the church. His eyes go wide.

"He's here." Ruby whispers. "Take the girl and go. And God so help me if you try to run off with her, we'll hunt you down and kill you. Go!" Dean tells her. 

Nodding fearfully, she goes over to Anna. A second later, they're gone. The door blows off it's hinges, revealing a balding man in a suit. 

"Where's Anna, boys?" the demon asks.

"Nunya," Dean quips. He throws the knife at him, grabs Sam, and jumps out the window. Landing on the pavement is all kinds of awful, but it's almost worth the infuriated look the demon gives them. His dislocated shoulder, on the other hand, says otherwise.

Groaning, the Winchesters scramble into the Impala and drive off as fast as they can without hurting Baby. 

_..._

"What are we going to do about Ruby?" Sam asks, pulling a piece of glass from his shoulder. "We use her. And when she's no longer useful, we kill her. Simple." Dean replies. 

Sam flicks the glass onto the grass and gets in position to pop Dean's shoulder back into place. "On the count of three. One," He forces it back into place. 

"Ow. Thanks Sam. You did good today." Dean says. Sam smiles, and hugs his brother. Dean endures it with a fond eye roll and hugs back.

"Thanks Dean. Have I ever told you you're the best big brother?"

"I know I am. But thanks bitch. How about we hit up a diner and track this demon bitch?"

"Jerk, I'm trying to have a moment here. But you know I'm always down for tracking."


	3. Out for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela pays a visit 
> 
> [Title Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4oyUjJauYl4zVrozOYk3il?si=X_eeWyjdT3qvUQCgMKNpfA)

They find Ruby and Anna in a little shack nearby. After picking them up, they drive straight to Bobby's house. 

_How are we going to help Anna?_ Sam asks Dean through their mind link.

 _Remember how her medical records said that when she was two, she thought he dad would kill her? I figure we start with that._ Dean replies, pulling into the scrapyard. 

_Do you think she even knows she's an angel?_

_I wouldn't bet on it. She's been Earth for nearly 23 years thinking she's human._ "Alright, we're here. Don't break anything, or we'll break your legs." Dean tells the women in the back. Anna blanches. "Dean's joking, of course," Sam adds with an eyeroll. 

"Totally," Dean says slowly, staring at Ruby. He flashes a smile at her, all teeth, and gets out the car. "Sam, take Anna down to the panic room and get her warded up. Ruby, stick with me." 

Sam gets out the car and opens the door for Anna. Cautiously, she gets out and looks at Dean. "Warded up?" she asks. 

"It's for your protection. Right now, you're a beacon. By the time Sam's done, _nobody_ will be able to track you." 

"It'll be easier for us to help you if we're not running every five minutes," Sam adds. "Ok. Let's do this." Anna says, with a look of grim determination. 

Together she and Sam enter Bobby's house. Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket calls the second number on speed dial.

"Hey Pammy," he says as soon as she picks up. "I was expecting a call from you," she replies. "Heard you needed a little birdie's wall broken."

"Correct, but how are you?" Dean asks.

"Fine. You talk to any spirits lately?"

"Pamela, that happened one time and I was twelve. And if I recall correctly, Bobby told me about what you did in Flagstaff."

"-I'll be there in twenty minutes you brat." Pamela says. The call disconnects with a beep.

...

After she pulls up and exits her car, Pamela punches Dean in the chest. "Dean Winchester, you are an absolute brat, you know that?"

Dean grins roguishly. "I think I'm adorable." he quips. She rolls her eyes fondly. "You're lucky you are," She looks at Ruby with a calculating gaze, before looking back at Dean. "Who's the demon?"

"She showed up before the big wig came, claiming she could help."

Pamela hears all the words he doesn't say and grins at Ruby, almost mirroring the smile Dean gave her earlier. Nervous, the demon wonders what the hell she walked into, and if it's too late to skedaddle.

"Well then, let me meet this little birdie of yours," she says. Dean heads into the house. Pamela looks at Ruby. "Let me tell you something sweetheart; the Winchester boys are like wolves. If you ain't pack; best watch your back." she warns. And with that, Pamela goes inside, leaving Ruby in the lot looking shaken.

Dean's waiting by the stairs with an amused expression. "Trying to scare her off?" he asks. "It's more fun when they run, isn't?" Pamela replies. 

He shakes his head with a grin and leads her downstairs. "She's here!" he yells.

"Hey Pammy!"

"Sam, you know it's hard for me to flirt with you when you call me that. It's like you're eight again," Pamela pouts.

"I can't help it, I've been calling you that forever. But we can catch up later,"

"Yeah, I heard what's been going on with you," she tells Anna. "I'm here to help." Pamela pulls away from Sam and walks over to Anna. 

"Oh. That's nice of you," Anna says. "Well, I've known these boys since they were twelve and eight. We're practically family." Pamela replies.

"How did you meet?"

"Well, that's Dean's story to tell, not mine. But you can ask him later," Pamela throws her arm around her. "How about you tell me what your deal is, hmm?" she says, leading her into the panic room.

Dean follows them in. Sam stays behind for a second. Ruby walks down the stairs slowly, looking around. At first, she doesn't see Sam. "How long are you sticking around?" he asks. Ruby jumps, nearly falling down the rest of the stairs. "As long as I'm needed." she replies. Sam hums, and walks into the panic room. 

Anna lies down on the bed, and Pamela sits down next to her. "Nice and relaxed. Now I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep," She leans forward and gently caresses the side of Anna's face. "Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela asks.

"I can hear you." Anna replies. "Now tell me. Why can you hear the angels?" Pamela asks. Sam leans forward slightly, listening to Anna's heartbeat. Dean looks at Ruby, who was standing outside the room. It hadn't taken her long to figure that she couldn't get inside, at which point she glared at him as he tried not to laugh. 

"I don't know. I just do. They're looking for something." Anna's stays steady, verifying her honesty. 

Pamela looked back at Sam and Dean. Sam shrugs, and Dean waves his hand, telling her not to follow up on that last statement. She turns back to Anna. "Your father. What's his name?" 

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back.... When you were very young; just a couple of years old." Pamela says. "I don't wanna." Anna replies quickly. 

"It'll be okay," Pamela leans forward. "Anna, just one look- that's all we need." she says. 

"No." Anna shakes her head, frowning. "What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela presses. 

Anna begins to squirm, breathing heavily. "No. No! No. Noooo!" she screams, arching her back off the cot. The light above her flickers, reacting to her stress. Sam and Dean look at each other, surprised. They'd never seen an angel in action, and even as depowered as she was, Anna's display was slightly impressive.

"Calm down-"

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screams. "Anna, you're safe." Pamela says calmly. 

"Noooo!" The panic room door slammed shut as sparks rained down on Pamela and the Winchesters. 

"Calm down."

_"He's gonna kill me!"_

" _Pamela_ ," Dean says, worried for her safety.

She stands up, leaning over Anna. "We're fine Dean. Anna, wake in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Anna? Anna," Pamela gently moves the hair out of her face. Anna gasps, opening her eyes. "You alright?" she asks. 

Anna looks at her, and sits up. Pamela sits back down, noticing the difference in her energy. "Thank you Pamela. That helped alot. I remember now, who I am. I'm an angel. But you already knew that, didn't you?" she says.

"Yeah. Let's take this upstairs. I don't think the lights in here can take any more electrical outbursts," Dean says. 

"Sorry! Please don't break my legs." Anna says. The lights flicker for a second. "I was joking earlier Strawberry Shortcake," Dean replies with an easy smile. 

Pamela gets a far away look in her eye for a second. "I think Dean and Sam will come to like you too much to hurt you." she tells Anna. Sam and Dean look at each other, and then shrug. Their older sister has rarely ever been wrong. 

Dean shoulders open the panic room door and walks out. Sam, Pamela, and Anna follow suit while Ruby looks on in confusion. 

...

  
"I'm not like the other angels," Anna tells them. "I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby replies. 

Sam glares at her, before turning to Anna. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Well, the higher ups are like politicians. And underneath them are basically foot soldiers who will follow their every command without question. Well, except for one. But he's probably dead by now. Who did they send after me?"

"Zachariah and Uriel. You know them?" Dean says.

Anna nods her head. Sadness flickers across her face briefly. "We were kind of in the same foxhole." she replies. 

"So what, are they like you bosses or something?" Dean asks. "Uriel was my subordinate, and Zachariah was my partner. He deferred to me though," Anna says.

Dean gives her an impressed look. "Look at you."

"But now they want to kill you," Pamela says. "Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna says. 

"Why?" 

Anna stops pacing, and looks at Sam, Dean, and Pamela. "I disobeyed. Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell." she replies. 

"How exactly did you fall?"

"Well, it's a painful process. Try cutting out your kidney with a butterknife. That kind of hurt," Anna walks across the room again. "I ripped out my Grace."

"Grace?" Dean asks. "My Grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell." Anna explains. "My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot you were God's little power ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna says. 

"Do you understand how screwed we are?" Ruby hisses. Anna rolls her eyes. "Ruby is right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby tells them. 

"I know," Anna says, looking at her. "That's why I need to get it back."

"What?" Sam asks. 

"My Grace." 

"You can do that?" Dean asks. 

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you take some divine bong hit, and shazam, you're Roma Downey?

"Something like that."

"Alright, I like this plan. So where's this Grace of yours?" 

"Lost track. I was falling about ten miles per hour at the time." Anna replies.

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asks. 

"Yes." 

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?" Anna asks Sam. "I think I can track it." he replies. 

"Dean, walk me to my car," Pamela says. She brushes past Ruby. Dean follows, but not before sharing a look with Sam.

When he gets outside, she's already leaning against her car, waiting for him. "What's wrong Pam?" he asks, when he's a few feet away.

She hugs him unexpectedly. "The Halos have already found her Grace. It's hanging on a necklace around Uriel's neck. Find an opening for Anna to grab it. Stay safe you three," she whispers in his ear. Then Pamela pulls back. "Good luck."

She gets in her car and drives off. Dean pulls out his phone and texts Sam.

>> _the god squad nabbed Anna's Grace already, but keep looking for where it landed until I get back from the store. I'll think of a plan while I'm out_

He pockets his phone and walks over to Baby.

...

When Dean gets back, night has fallen, and Anna is outside. He kills the engine and gets out the car. She turns her head towards him as he approaches her. "You find anything good at the store?" she asks.

"Yeah, hope you like burgers." he replies. "Burgers are okay," she says. "Ok? Burgers are awesome. And you ain't ate a burger til you've eaten one of mine." Dean tells her. 

"I prefer hotdogs, but we'll see."

Dean rolls his eyes, but moves to her right so he can see her face better. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why fall? Why would you want to be human?"

"I don't know. There's loyalty... forgiveness, love." 

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake," Anna counters.

"Guilt."

"Sex."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"I mean it. Every emotion Dean, even the bad ones... it's why I fell. It's why- why I'd give anything not to go back. Anything." Anna says. 

"Feelings can get overrated if you ask me." Dean says. "Beats being an angel." she replies. 

"How is that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything." 

"Perfect. Like a marble statue. Cold... no choice.. only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Seen his face?" Anna asks him.

"All of you?" Dean replies uncertainly. 

"Four angels. _Four_. And I'm not one of them." 

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?" Dean turns to her, incredulous. "We have to take it on faith... Which we're killed if we don't have." she replies. 

"Huh." He's starting to like Heaven less and less; not that he liked it that much before.

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching, silent, invisible... out on the road... sick for home... waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that --"

Dean chuckles, because of the irony. 

Anna glares at him." What's so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate." he says. 

"Hey." Sam says. Dean and Pamela look at him. 

"What's up?"

"Well, I found where Anna's Grace landed." 

"So we can get it?" Anna asks hopefully. Dean frowns. "Not right now. Pamela told me the angels have it," he says. 

Her face falls. "So this is it huh." 

"No. Uriel has it on a necklace hanging around his neck. I think I've got a plan that can give you an opening to grab it." Dean says. 

"Are you sure it'll work?" Anna asks. 

"Not entirely, but I've got a plan b and c for backup."

"What's plan A?" Sam asks. "Somehow, we use Ruby bring the demons to us while we're with the angels. While they fight, you can grab your Grace and power up." Dean explains. 

Anna frowns uncertainly. "That doesn't sound like a surefire plan," she says.

"Dean and I have carried off crazier plans. Most have been successful," Sam tells her.

"Alright, I'll... trust you on this." Anna says slowly. Dean grins and throws an arm around her. "That's the spirit! After dinner, we'll find a way to break it to demon. Sammy, can you get the bags out of the car?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments! (Just not rude ones please)


	4. Trouble is Our Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam help Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title Song](https://youtu.be/LCRiErm1GVw)
> 
> [Beta](https://my.w.tt/pmmAaTWwUab)
> 
> TW: Gore at the end, someone gets unalived.

"I'm sorry, you want me to _what_?" Ruby snaps, glaring at them. 

Dean looks at Sam, who's carefully sprawled on one of the couches. He himself is leaning back in his chair with his feet in the table, also appearing relaxed. "They do say hearing is one of the first few things to go with age," he quips with an easy grin. 

Anna quickly sips some of the wine Sam found to hide her smile. Ruby snarls at Dean, letting her eyes go black. He doesn't flinch one bit, but the grin slides off his face. His green eyes become hard, like glittering crystals. 

"That's cute. Were you trying to scare _me_? Darling, I had John Winchester for a father. You'd have to try harder than that if you want to scare me. Now, since you seem to be so hard of hearing, I'll run through the plan again: You _will_ call that demon that attacked us at the church, and you will try to make a deal. Sam will chip you, and when you feel the signal, you _will_ bring the demon to the barn. Capisci?" Dean tells her. 

As the black fades from her eyes, so does her anger. With it gone, she can feel the threatening aura rolling off of both Dean and Sam. Ruby gulps and leans back, taking her hands off the table. Two pairs of eyes cataloge her every move. "Crystal clear." she says quietly. 

"Awesome. Sam, would you do the honors?" 

"Gladly," Sam says, getting up. Ruby watches him approach her. He pulls a syringe out of his pocket. "This will hurt." Sam stabs the needle into the fleshy junction where neck meets shoulder and pushes down slowly. 

"Ow!" Ruby yelps. Once Sam is sure the modified RFID is inside of her, he rips the needle out and tosses it in the sink to be cleaned later on. 

"Go." Dean tell her. She stands there for a minute, silently contemplating how she got here. Then she leaves as quickly as possible without running. Sam and Dean watch her go. 

Anna watches as they both turn to her soften their frightening demeanor slightly. "Wow. I didn't think she'd agree so quickly," she says. 

Sam leans onto the sink. "Well, we can be very persuasive when we want." he replies. "And we genuinely want to help you," Dean adds. 

Anna can hear the sincerity in their voices, and she smiles at them. "Thank you. Both of you, I really don't know what I'd do without your help. You're risking your lives just to save me, I owe my life to you." she tells them. 

Dean chuckles. "Winchesters don't die easily, unless you're John." 

Sam laughs. "Yeah, then a skinwalker can take you out even when you're armed to the teeth." 

"So it's just you guys and your mom? Is she a bounty hunter too?" Anna asks. 

Both boys sober up quickly. "No, she actually, uh, died when Sam was 6 months. This cougar skinwalker got in and bit Sam. Mom heard him crying and ran to the nursery. The skinwalker was still in there and attacked her. She only had a knife on her, and she cut him up real good. Got him in his eye and his ear. Almost took out his right foreleg too. Still had the scars when we killed him." Dean explains. 

"John however, more than prepared to kill the skinwalker when he died. But he barely made a scratch on Ol' Yellow Eyes. Dumb cougar made the mistake of calling us to gloat. It didn't take long to track him down after that." Sam scoffs. 

Anna yawns, covering her mouth. "Alright kiddo, time for sleep." Dean tells her. 

"Kiddo? I'm centuries older than you." 

"Until today, you didn't know that. And until you're all angel'd up, I'll continue to call you kiddo." 

Anna crosses her arms. "That's not fair," 

"Thems the breaks. Guest bedroom is up the stairs, through the door on your right, then make a left, and it's the second door on the right." Sam says. 

"I'm not going to bed because you told me to. I'm just tired," Anna says, standing up. A wave of genuine tiredness washes over her, much to her surprise. She yawns again and heads over to the stairs. 

"Goodnight!" Sam and Dean call out in unison. 

... 

In the morning, after they enjoy a hearty breakfast cooked by Dean, they head over to the barn. 

"So what do we do now?" Anna asks, once they're in the barn. "Punch me, as hard as you can." Dean replies. Her eyes widen in shock. "What?! No! Why?" 

"Well, it'll look a little odd if we were sent to capture you and it seems like you came with us willingly. Also, when you 'break free' it won't seem so strange. Because they'll think you've been fighting us from the start instead of thinking that we're helping you." Sam explains. 

"Oh. But what if I hurt you?" 

"That's the point. Just pretend I'm one of those smarmy angel di-" Anna cuts Dean off with a glancing blow to his right cheekbone. "Ow." 

Anna gasps, staring at the bruise blossoming on his face. "I'm sorry!" she apologizes. "It's okay. You know, with some training, you could be dangerous," Dean says. "Punch me again, but this time aim for my mouth." 

"Are you sure?" she asks hesitantly. 

"Yup. Pretend I'm Zachariah, spewing bullshit," 

A stormy look appears on her face and she strikes out with her fist quickly. Blood drips from Dean's lip and nose. Sam winces sympathetically. 

"Sorry!" 

"It's cool," Dean gingerly touches his lip and hisses. "Sammy, come here." 

Sam walks over and braces himself. Dean pulls his punch when hits him, only wanting to bruise his jaw. 

"Ow, fuck that hurt," Sam says. "I'll fix it up later. Did you send out the signal?" Dean says. 

"On the way here." 

"Good," Dean makes a hand motion behind his back and a bruise appears on Anna's face. "Let's summon some angels." 

Anna watches Sam and Dean gather the ingredients for the angel summoning spell and recite the Latin with practiced ease which slight fascination. 

"Alright, they'll be here any second. Anna, remember anything from here on is an act." Sam says. 

Then they both grab her arms firmly but gently. Uriel and Zachariah appear a second later. Anna glares at them. 

"What took you so long?" Zachariah asks. Dean glares at him. "You didn't mention anything about demons. They've been after your angel like dogs on a scent." he replies. 

"Were they any problem for you?" Uriel asks. "No, they were more annoying than anything. But very persistent." Sam says. The archangels look at each other, obviously having a silent conversation. 

Behind Dean, Sam, and Anna; Alastair and two demons holding a bleeding Ruby appear. 

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair says. The angels and demons have a stare down. Tension in the barn is high, and the air faintly smells of ozone. Uriel stalks forward. Sam, Dean and Anna move to the side. Alastair's goons throw Ruby to the ground. 

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" 

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair replies. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now. But then again, you are a _demon_." Zachariah taunts with a blasé tone. 

"Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." 

"I'm trying to be diplomatic here, and you throw it in my face? I'm giving you one more chance to walk away from this," Zachariah says, stalking forward. 

"I think, the girl, is coming with _me_." Alastair says. Both sides stare each other down for a minute. One of the demons moves forward and Uriel is on him in an instant. He pushes the demon into a beam, cracking it. 

Alastair and Zachariah go for each other. Being pretty easily matched, neither of them gain the upper hand; until Sam discreetly points at Zachariah's feet and flicks his finger forward. Zachariah falls backwards, and Alastair takes advantage of this. 

Uriel exorcises the demon and moves onto the next one. "Potestas inferna, me-" Alastair starts to say. Zachariah interrupts him with a right hook to his jaw. 

Right after Uriel exorcises the second demon, Anna runs over and snatches her Grace from him. "No!" he yells. She turns around from him and smashes the vial on the ground. Her Grace explodes out of the smashed vial and flows up into her mouth. Everyone watches as she consumes her Grace. Once all of it is inside of her, she drops to her knees, breathing heavily. Anna's body begins to glow as she struggles to get up. 

"Shut your eyes," Her body glows brighter and brighter. Dean, Sam and Ruby cover their eyes. "Shut your eyes! _Shut your eyes!_ " Anna is almost as bright as the sun. The glow disappears for a second, and then she explodes into light. Alastair takes a step towards her, and seems to be consumed by the light. 

When the light fades, Anna is gone. Sam and Dean get up. Zachariah brushes himself off and walks over to Uriel, who seems to be shocked. Seeing Runy's knife, Dean picks it up and stashes it in his coat. 

"We're still getting paid for this, right?" Sam asks. 

"Sure," Zachariah says distractedly. He and Uriel leave a second later. Ruby gets up and stumbles over to them. 

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asks. "Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby snaps. He smiles at her and stabs Ruby just below her ribs. He roughly jerks the knife up, and twists. Shock, betrayal, and a little bit of respect flashes through her eyes as she gapes at him. Dean pulls out the knife with a wet shlick. Ruby drops to the barn floor like a stone. Blood soaks through her shirt and pools onto the floor beneath her. Sam sneers at her corpse. 

"Well, that's another demon taken care of," Dean says. "Yeah, well, it's like we kill one and more pop up." Sam grumbles. 

As they walk away from the corpse, it starts to burn. By the time they get back to Bobby's house, only a handful of ash is left of Ruby.


	5. Family Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Remains, ft Dog!Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out yesterday, sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter :) (srry if it feels rushed!)

"She didn't even see it coming, did she?" Pamela asks, pouring syrup on her pancakes. 

"A little. I think she was hoping we didn't have the balls." Sam replies, sipping his orange juice. "She clearly didn't do her homework. Winchesters have the biggest balls of anyone in this country." Dean says. 

"I did warn her," 

"Some people never learn. Hey, where do you think demons go once we kill them?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs. "I don't know. Don't really care anyway, but what's up with you Pammy?" 

"Nothing much, except for the spirits. They're starting to get riled up and scream at three in the morning, which is fucking annoying, you know? And they aren't even speaking clearly. They haven't interrupted my seances yet, and when I try to reach out to them, they flee," Pamela tells them. 

Dean and Sam frown. Riled up spirits were never good. Like reapers, they foretold disaster. Unlike reapers, they got excited even at small-scale disasters and you could reach out to them to ask what has riled them up. But if they fled when you reached out to them, it meant that something was keeping them from speaking. 

"Maybe we should help you reach out. We are stronger together," Sam offers. "Later then. I'll need some time to get things ready." Pamela replies. 

Dean's phone rings, blaring 'Breaking the Law'. Sam and Pam roll their eyes as Dean answers it with a barely contained smile. 

"'Sup awesomeness," he chirps. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Pamela and Sam fake gagging. He snaps his fingers, drenching them both in water. They squeal and run to the nearest bathroom for towels. 

"Right back atcha Deanie. Listen, can you and Sam come up to the Roadhouse? Ellen's found something, and I miss my grumpy hedgehog." Ash replies. 

After a couple minutes, Pamela and Sam come out of the bathroom relatively dry, and pouting at Dean, who doesn't even notice. 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly at the nickname. It was spawned from the morning after his first time with Ash. He'd had no gel in his hair when they woke up, leaving him with a natural spiky-fluffed hairdo. His hair had been likened to a hedgehog, and that's been Ash's pet name for him ever since. "Sounds good, we'll be there in about nine hours. See ya." 

"Later gator!" 

"Ooooooooo, Deeeean's gotta daaate!" Pamela and Sam tease in unison. "What are you two, twelve? Ellen's got something for Sam and I over at the Roadhouse. Pamela, you comin'?" Dean asks. 

"Nah, I'll stick around here and get everything ready." Pamela replies. 

... 

Dean and Sam walk into the bar. Ellen and Ash are behind the bar. Ash is the first one to notice their arrival, and hops over the counter with a wide smile. 

"Dean! Sam," he says, wiping his hands off. Dean all but runs to the man and kisses him boldly. Sam rolls his eyes while Ellen shakes her head. 

"Break it up lovebirds." she says, shooing them away from the counter. Sam gives her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Ellen, heard you had a case for us," he says. 

"Yep. A family moved to a house in Stratton, Nebraska and their son's disappeared without a trace. The dog has also disappeared, so the police assumed they ran away. Before the family moved in, the previous homeowner was murdered inside in a locked room in the locked house. I'll pay you a hundred, and the hunter who passed it on gave me five hundred for you two. Does that sound like something y'all can take care of?" Ellen explains, handing the file to Sam. 

"Sure, I'm pretty sure we got this in the bag. Right Sammy?" Dean asks, hugging Ash. Sam nods eagerly flicking through the papers. "It'll be quick, and then we can get back to Pamela." 

"Make sure you wear protection," Ellen says with a wink. Sam makes a disgusted face. "Ew! Pamela's basically our sister!" 

"Jo will be glad to hear that," Ash whispers in Dean's ear. Once Dean and Ash had got together, the young woman turned her affections onto Sam, who did not appreciate or reciprocate the sentiments. "Jo better calm the hell down. Sammy's startin to get real uncomfortable." Dean replies quietly. 

"I'll talk to her," 

"Alright. Let me get Sam out of here before she shows up. We can rendezvous after Sam and I help Pamela." 

"Dean, you just about ready?" Sam asks, as if he hadn't been eavesdropping. Dean gives Ash a quick peck on the mouth before pulling away. "Yep. Let's bounce."   
... 

Dean pulls up to a modest two story house. There's a SOLD sign lying in the grass. Sam places a paw on the passenger door, whining. "Calm your paws Sammy," Dean says as he gets out. He goes around to the other door and opens it. Sam shoots out quickly, only to be stopped by his harness. 

He groans, sitting back on his haunches. _Let's go!_

"Not just yet Sam, we can't just barge in." Dean tells him. 

The front door opens, and a middle aged man squints at them. "Can I help you?" Dean lets go of the harness and walks closer to the porch. Sam dutifully follows a step behind, minding Dean's earlier statement. He can't wait to get this hunt started. 

"Sir, I'll get start to the point; I heard that your son has gone missing and the police think he's run away. But the circumstances surrounding your case are very odd, and I've been hired to find your son. Sam here is my K9 partner and we've been hunting/tracking together since he was eleven months old." Dean explains. 

"Who hired you?" 

"My supervisor didn't give me a name; only told me a concerned party reported about a case she thought might be up our alley. By the way, my name's Dean." 

"I'm Brian. You really think you can find my son?" Brian asks. "I know we will, right Sammy?" Dean replies, looking down at Sam, who barks in agreement. 

"Come on in," Sam and Dean quickly walk up onto the porch and into the house. "Stay here for a second." Brain tells them. He goes into what can be assumed to be the living room. 

"Who was out there Brian?" a woman asks. "A man who says he can find Danny," he replies. "Dean, you two can come now." 

Dean lets Sam lead him to the living room since he doesn't know the layout of the house yet. A woman, presumably Susan, Brian, a slightly younger man, and a teenage girl turn to look at them. 

"You're the one who's gonna find Danny?" the other man asks. "Well, mostly Sam, since he'll be using his nose. I'm his backup." Dean replies. 

"What kind of dog is he?" the girl asks. 

"German Shepherd-Great Dane mix. He's very good at tracking. Thanks to his GD genes, he can milk the air, instead of sniffing the ground for a scent trail." 

Sam clocks his head, listening. There's a scuffling noise beneath the floorboards and in the walls. He takes a deep breath in, scenting the air. There's Dean's familiar scent, several unfamiliar scents that must belong to the family before them, and underneath, the scent of death and decay. 

"Is he aggressive?" he hears the woman ask. Sam sniffs the floor. A foul stench wafts up, causing him to sneeze two times in a row. Dean chuckles. "Not unless there's danger. Could one of you get something of Danny's so Sam knows what he's looking for?" 

"Kate, run up to your brother's room and-" Kate's already on the stairs before Susan can finish her sentence. She runs up the stairs, rummages around Danny's room, and runs back downstairs with a shirt in hand. 

Sam perks up instantly, barely containing his excitement. Kate holds the shirt out cautiously. Dean can understand her slight apprehension, because Sam is (not surprisingly) a big dog. 

Slowly, Sam approaches Kate and the shirt. She stares at him with wide eyes. Sam gets close enough to sniff the shirt and 'ignores' her in favor of familiarizing himself with Danny's scent. Kate relaxes a little, now that he's not looking at her. 

Once Sam is satisfied, he backs away from Kate and walks past Dean. Dean grabs the harness handle, much to his annoyance. "Ma'am, could you please wait in your car with your daughter?" Dean asks. 

"What? Why?" Susan asks. 

"Your daughter seems scared of Sam, and I don't want him to be distracted by her fear-scent," he replies. 

Brian looks at his wife and places a hand on her shoulder. Susan gives him a worried look. "Honey, please go wait in the car with Kate. We'll find Danny, I promise. " he says. "Ok. Ok. C'mon Kate." she says shakily. 

Kate wastes no time in getting out, and Susan follows her just as quickly. Dean lets go of the harness and says, "Go." Sam milks the air for a second, and sets off for the kitchen. 

There's not many scents in there, but when his tail thumps against the wall, there's a hollow echo. Dean must hear it as well, because he snaps his fingers twice. Sam stops and sits. 

"What is it?" Ted asks. Dean doesn't respond immediately, and instead taps on the wall. Again, there's a hollow echo. "The walls are hollow. Do you know if there's a dumbwaiter in here?" he asks. 

"Um, the realtor mentioned that there used to be a system in place. Is that it?" Brian replies, pointing at a depression in the wall. 

"Should be," Dean walks over and slams his elbow into it. The wood crumples easily, revealing an empty shaft. He peers in. There's an area below, but the drop is a little steep for Sam. "Alright, you guys wait here. I gotta find another way in. Make a rope, 'cause we'll be sending Danny this way." he tells Ted and Brian. 

Sam runs out of the kitchen, listening for a draft of some sort that might indicate a way into the walls. It doesn't take him long to find one, because the board is barely attached to the others. 'Found it!' he yells over the link. 

Dean finds him quickly and pulls the board away from the wall. The same foul smell from earlier wafts out of the hole. Sam walks in, and goes left. Dean follows him, flashlight in hand. 

Inside the walls stink like death and human excrement. Sam tries not to let it overpower his senses. He focuses on Danny's weak scent, turning the corner into another narrow corridor between the walls. However, there's a rough hewn in the floor. 

The stench is stronger here, but so is Danny's scent. Sam hops over the hole and looks down inside it. 

"This is it?" Dean asks. Yep. Sam replies. "Figures." Carefully, Dean lowers himself inside the hole, hoping that nothing grabs his leg. 

Once he's down there, Sam sticks his head through. Dean has his arms ready, flashlight clenched in his teeth. He jumps at an awkward angle that has him nearly knocking the air out of Dean's lungs. 

He grunts quietly and carefully puts Sam down. Dean turns on a flashlight and shines it around, wincing when he sees Buster's corpse. 

"Be careful Sam, you might be on the menu." 

_I noticed,_ Sam says, milking the air. Down here, the stink is stronger, and nearly overpowers Danny's scent. Overhead, he can hear a distant commotion so he quickens his pace. 

Several seconds later, he stops. Dean stops instantly, lowering his flashlight. Sam listens hard, but whatever he heard has stopped as well. Raising his nose, he milks the air again. He smells the stink, Danny and his fear, Dean, and an unrecognizable musk nearby. 

We need to hurry. Sam can now hear Danny's frantic heartbeat and runs towards the source. 

There's a hole in the brick wall. When Sam sticks his head through it, he can see Danny, bound and gagged. 

Dean joins them a second later, and pulls a knife out of his boot to cut Danny's bonds. 

"Hurry, he's coming back," Danny says once he rips the tape off his mouth. 

"He?" 

"Her brother." 

A boy tackles Dean, making him drop the flashlight. It bounces on the ground before flickerin off. "Sammy go!" 

Sam whines, but darts towards the dumbwaiter, barking so Danny can follow him easier. Luckily it doesn't take long to find it. He barks up the shaft, wishing the humans would hurry up so he can get back to Dean. 

"Danny?" Brian calls down. "Dad!" Danny replies happily. 

With the humans squared away, Sam turns tail and runs back to where he left Dean. Normally he wouldn't have worried at all, because his brother is a very capable with no matter what his instincts say about needing to protect him 24/7. But without the aid of flashlight, his brother's pretty much shooting blind. 

_"I'm coming Dean!"_ Sam barks. He turns the corner to find Dean on the ground and the boy trying to stab him. Sam lunges instantly, seeing red. 

He closes his mouth around something warm and soft. When his paws hit the ground, he shakes his head. Warm, coppery fluid fills his mouth, but that doesn't stop him. He only shakes harder, even when he feels something snap. Nothing can stop him except- 

"Sam! Drop it!" 

He opens his mouth immediately. Sam looks up at Dean, wagging his tail happily. His brother is safe, so he's done a great job! 

"Sammy?" 

Dean's voice sounds funny, so Sam walks over to him, sniffing carefully. He might be hurt, which would be terrible! 

But Dean doesn't smell hurt, so Sam relaxes a little. Maybe Dean wants out? It _does_ stink down here. He bolts back to the dumbwaiter, barking, _"This way! C'mon Dean!"_

Dean follows him, smelling worried about something. He picks up the pace, and they get to the dumbwaiter quickly. Sam barks up the shaft, letting the humans above know that they're there. 

Ted and Brian lower a rope down the shaft. Dean scoops up Sam (not an easy feat 'cause as a dog, he's 150 lbs of muscle) and grabs the rope, slowly climbing. 

Soon, they reach the top, and Dean says, "Jump." Sam jumps through the opening and watches anxiously as Dean comes through. 

"What happened?" Ted asks. "Chick's brother got the drop on me when I was freeing Danny." Dean replies. 

"Chick? What chick?" 

"Previous owner had a daughter, who," Dean glances at Danny. "tried to see if she could fly in the attic. His wife was already dead at this point, and the daughter never married. These," Now he notices the girl's corpse on the floor near the far corner of the room. "Kids had to have come from somewhere." 

Brian and Ted make disgusted faces. "Oh ew." 

"Yeah, so he shut them up down there. Hopefully they're in a better place," Dean says. "Sam and I should leave before the cops get here. The boys in blue get jealous when someone does their job better than them. Especially since Sam and I make more than they do over here." 

"Alright then. Thank you for finding my son." Brian says. 

"You're welcome. C'mon Sam." 

Sam grins widely and follows Dean out to the Impala. Dean opens the door and he hops inside carefully. Dean gets in and cranks up the car. 

"Hey Susan," he calls out. She steps closer to the car hesitantly. "Andy has forgiven you. It's time you and your husband do the same for yourselves." 

And with that, Dean pulls off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Dean gets attacked, the dog part of Sam's brain takes over. Sam will switch back to his 'human' brain in the next chapter.


	6. Your Act is a Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She' makes another appearance, and resets the game board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title Song](https://youtu.be/n5aMav6q-o0)
> 
> This chapter is a little different. Normally the songs I add are the general tone/mood of the chapter. But the title song for this chapter actually is more than just the tone/mood. It symbolizes the characters in the chapter.  
> 'Achilles' is her sibling, and the words of dissent are 'her' challenging them. And the rest of the song issung by his 'devotees'.

She was back in the cell. Though in the old timeline, she'd been freed, that did not transfer over here. But she wasn't angry this time, no. Her sibling forgot which one of them was best at playing the long game. 

However, this time, she did not fight as hard. And when she was 'subdued', she allowed herself to be locked away. This confused her sibling. Afterwards, they'd asked her, "What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting anymore?" 

To which she replied, "What is the point? You will just imprison me again. Goodbye." She turned around, no longer interested with their conversation. 

Last time, she'd vowed that she would be free. This time, the game would not require that, so there was no use in making a false promise. 

"What do you want from me?" 

"A bed would be nice," she'd replied. She didn't have one last time she'd been imprisoned, and right now she kind of missed her old one. A large bed appeared underneath her. "Thank you."

For many millennia, she'd sat on her bed, waiting. A downside of going back in time, and probably a small penalty for bothering Time. 

She remained silent the whole time, running through stories and movies she heard when she was free. Sometimes she slept for years at a time in between movies. And finally, the time came. 

See, while the cage kept her inside, it didn't cut her off from the outside world. She could influence it slightly, through the keyhole in the door keeping her in. 

Excitedly, she made up her bed and crawled to the middle. She got in lotus position and placed her palms face up on her knees. She breathed in through her nose slowly, and let it out through her mouth. 

What she planned on doing required laser-like focus and precision. She closed her eyes. Carefully, she extended her awareness beyond her cell. She didn't want to alert or disturb the guard. 

She found the man she wanted quickly. She attached some of her power to his genes and placed a block on it that would release when it reached the third generation. 

She did the same to Deanna Campbell and blessed her womb. Another woman's womb was also blessed, but the power inside of her would immediately go to her firstborn child when the time came. 

After that, she felt tired. She pulled back her awareness slowly until all she was aware of was her cell. Exhausted, she crawled under the covers on her bed and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment, I do enjoy reading you guys' thoughts!


End file.
